


Friendly Behavior

by AlfieDom



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Atsukusa, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pansexual Character, SakuAtsu, Slow Burn, Switch Couple, Switch Sakuatsu, first fanfic :), possible angst, sensual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27518428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlfieDom/pseuds/AlfieDom
Summary: “Maybe I don’t treat her like I treat you. Maybe I just treat you like I treat her.”Atsumu generally prided himself with his ability to have good chemistry with anyone—until his girlfriend broke up with him for that exact reason.Now Atsumu tries to juggle the actual meaning of his friendly behavior and just where does he draw the lines...and with who?
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Debut Fan-Fic. I hope you enjoy it~
> 
> I tried to make it as believable as possible, but it’s a fan-fiction nevertheless. 
> 
> Share your thoughts :)

CHAPTER_ONE

“I don’t understand why you keep getting dumped, Atsumu.”

“Thank you, Shoyou. Thanks for consoling me, haha…” He laughed for the sake of keeping a light atmosphere. They had just finished a round of sport challenges for an article in a magazine regarding their return to nationals. After doing so, the three MSBY members were changing and getting ready for a fun promotional interview.

Atsumu felt a hard slap on his shoulder, and a following, “Don’t worry about it! You’re a catch!” 

“Thanks, Koutarou.” Atsumu smiled at the broad back of his friend.He had just told them the story of his latest break up that occurred less than a week ago. He sighed as he turned back around to the mirror and pulled at his black MSBY jacket. 

It wasn’t his first break up, and quite frankly, it wasn’t that deep or lasted that long, but it’s what she said. “You’re with me the same way you are with others. Am I special at all?” she had said. What did she even mean? Atsumu had smiled and told her he understood. He thought she was just insecure, and it happens to people. It’s not his fault. Yet, for some reason, the more he thinks about it, the more it feels like his fault.

He leaned forward and slicked the sides of his hair and winked at the mirror in an attempt to raise his morale. He’s a catch! Koutarou said so! 

“Don’t ever do that again,” a muffled voice said and Atsumu perked up.

There was Kiyoomi standing by the entrance to the dressing room. “Kiyoomi, good to see you! How was your trip?”

“Good,” he replied beneath the mask covering half his face. He walked in and removed his mask as he stood by Atsumu facing the mirror. He nuzzled his hands into his curls and ruffled ever so slightly. “Good to see you too,” he said looking at Atsumu in the mirror for half a second, then he removed his coat and stood proud with his proportional body.

“Kiyoomi! Isn’t it great that Atsumu is staying with us! He gave us a scare!” said Koutarou while tapping him lightly. Kiyoomi nodded at his colleague. “How was the trip?” 

“Good. It was good.” 

Shoyou yelled a greeting at Kiyoomi from within a dressing stall behind Atsumu and Kiyoomi replied.

“Aren’t you excited Omi-san?” Shoyou said as he trudged toward them all dressed.

“I find it stupid,” said Kiyoomi, “We’re volley players, not pop idols.”

Atsumu laughed lightly and hung on Kiyoomi’s shoulders. “It’s not our fault you came late and missed the sporty parts. It’s just some service for our supporters. Come on, we have like three models among us as well, what do you expect?” He patted Kiyoomi’s chest jokingly and stepped away to get one last look at his attire when the door was knocked and a small woman came in. She was cute, thought Atsumu, yet he did not feel the usual confidence to approach her.

“Twenty minutes. I’m gonna go around for some light makeup touch ups.” She smiled.

Atsumu smiled right back. “I’ll go firs,” was his best attempt. Though he had other reasons for going first as he eyed Kiyoomi’s discomfort when he walked by him to the woman. He sat in a chair across the mirror. He made sure to tilt his voice when he said, “Kiyoomi, you have some allergy, right? You might wanna take it easy with the make up.”

The make up artist took a step back and said, “Oh, thank you for mentioning that! I’ll be careful, Sakusa-San.” Atsumu smiled in the mirror as she started dabbing the brush on his cheekbones. 

Somewhere behind him, Kiyoomi looked on gratefully.  


•

  
“…among the members, who has the best chemistry?” asked the interviewer lady with a dimpled smile.

“That’s Atsumu-San with anyone on the team,” said Shoyou without second thought. 

If it weren’t for his awareness of the camera, Atsumu would have shown quite the strong reaction. It was almost as though Shoyou transformed into Atsumu’s ex for a moment. He might have flinched actually—he doesn’t know.

“I agree,” said Koutarou hands crossed against his muscles chest where the interviewers eyes lingered, “It’s more that Atsumu is easy going, makes any conversation with him a smooth one. But if I were to say more specifically…” Koutarou hummed for a moment. “Yes,” he finally said, “Atsumu and Kiyoomi definitely have the best chemistry. Sometimes, you would think they were an old couple.” The interviewer laughed, though Atsumu was sure she had no idea what the hell Koutarou said.

Atsumu laughed as well and looked at Koutarou, “Is that so? I don’t notice.” Atsumu’s chest felt lighter after that moment and the interview commenced peacefully.  


•  


After they we’re done and packed, the bunch decided to go for drinks to celebrate Atsumu’s return to the team and Kiyoomi’s arrival from his photoshoot abroad. Both men were forced to attend seeing as they were the excuse for the entire outing. Actually atsumu needed the drink.

Near the end of the drinking party, Koutarou was flat out drunk, Shoyou and Atsumu tipsy while Kiyoomi still refused to drink. “I prefer drinking in the comfort of my flat,” said Kiyoomi when they offered him. Atsumu knew that preference by heart, but manners taught him to offer anyway.

Amidst a strange silent moment in this otherwise busy bar, Atsumu found himself urged by an unknown power to let some certain words out. “Am I really good with everyone? Do I really treat everyone the same way? I don’t understand…”

Kiyoomi furrowed his eyebrows. He didn’t either. What was Atsumu on about? He looked at the slumped man. He could tell since early on in the night that Atsumu was not being himself. He was still giving his all, but it seemed an obligation to keep up a façade rather than his usual natural self.

Kiyoomi still say confused. Isn’t it a good thing that he can maintain a good relationship with anyone? Was he missing something here?

Kiyoomi was still collecting his thoughts when Koutarou sprung up from his little drunken daze and said, “Atsumu you’re blessed! People find me too imposing…” 

“That’s not what the interview lady was thinking.” Shoyou joked and the men laughed. 

“No, no, seriously.” Koutarou sat back in a slump and his tongue trailed a slow sentence. “Well, I think it’s obvious… to anyone that you treat Kiyoomi with… a little…more… care…” And he was out.

Shoyou, Kiyoomi and Atsumu sat there staring at the sleeping big man. “…” Atsumu had nothing to say and for some reason he found it uncomfortable to look Kiyoomi in the eye at that precise moment. He stared at the empty beer bottles and glasses in silence.

He was too tipsy to be able to form one coherent thought about the situation. Anyway, they’re just a drunk man’s words.

“I’m going to call a driver for myself and Koutarou.” Shoyou laughed and stretched his back before wearing his jeans jacket. “You guys are coming back with us, right?” He eyed both Kiyoomi and Atsumu who sat across from him and Koutarou.

While they did come in one car, Atsumu didn’t think his stomach would handle a drive so soon. “No. I’m gonna go for a short walk. Need some air.” He says up straight and took out his wallet.

“I’ll join you.” Kiyoomi said.  
Atsumu nodded while taking out his card. Kiyoomi plopped some cash on the table and got up, heading to the bathroom before they leave as per his usual routine whenever they went out.

“Ok. I’m gonna pay and come back,” said Shoyou as he stood up and walked to the counter. Atsumu picked Kiyoomi’s cash and followed.  


•

  
“So what’s wrong?” asked Kiyoomi bluntly while they were midway to a metro station. The were treading into an empty park.

Atsumu puffed a tiny white cloud, eyes shut, looking upward. He knew it was coming, yet for some reason he didn’t want to talk about this with Kiyoomi. It was almost as though he feared just what Kiyoomi was capable of making him say—or maybe he feared the judgement. He walked in silence toward a bench in the middle of the park’s clearing. Hands fisted in the pockets of his jacket, he sat down and leaned forward in an attempt to warm himself while also avoiding Kiyoomi’s tenacious gaze.

Kiyoomi stood facing Atsumu’s agonized figure and watched in silence. He was actually starting to form suspicions. Did he actually sign the contract with the other team, but couldn’t tell them? Is that it? Kiyoomi knew that logically that made no sense, yet when it came to this strangely distraught Atsumu, his brain refused to refer to logic.

“I broke up with my girlfriend.”

Kiyoomi’s face that had unknowingly distorted, relaxed and he almost cursed Atsumu. He looked a way for a second to collect his calm. ‘Is that it?’ was what he wanted to ask, but the seated man did not sound in a mood capable of taking one of Kiyoomi’s blunt responses.

“It’s pathetic, I know.” He sighed and finally looked up at Kiyoomi. Strangely, the sight of a vulnerable Atsumu beneath him made him blink twice. His eyes were slightly red, his nose as well, and his bottom lip was moist and puffed as he was biting it. Kiyoomi had never looked so carefully at Atsumu’s feature, or maybe it’s because he was always looking that he was able to notice them so easily. 

Still, he had never seen this guy in such a condition. Yes, he has seen a frustrated Atsumu, an angry Atsumu, hell, even a depressed Atsumu, but this? This was a thing of its own, and Kiyoomi couldn’t put his finger on the exact reason. 

Did he love her so mu—

“I didn’t even love her, honestly,” said the weak man, legs shaking from the nipping cold. “But, I wanted to know just where exactly did I fuck up.” He looked away into the dark surrounding as he laughed rhetorically. “She said, ‘You act with me as you do with anyone else. Am I special at all?’ Is she saying I never gave her the love she needed? The attention? I did everything she wanted. I was always attentive; I know her likes and dislikes by heart. I notice if she cuts even a millimeter of her hair. I enjoyed my time with her. Did she not enjoy her time with me?”

Kiyoomi stared around at the empty park, hands in his coat. Only the sound of passing cars from the nearby street filled the silence that commenced between them and even then, it was still slightly suffocating. He didn’t know how to tell him that he truly was that way with everyone. Yet before he could say anything, Atsumu interrupted. “Am I like that with you?”

Kiyoomi suddenly found himself under the spotlight. It took him a little to find a smooth way to deliver this.

“Well, yes.”

Atsumu stood slowly. “I am?”

Kiyoomi sighed. “You are attentive to me. Earlier today, you lied about my allergy because I don’t like make up. You obviously know what my preferences are. And I remember two times where you noticed if I permed or cut my hair.” Kiyoomi couldn’t look Atsumu in the eye as he said this. This was perhaps the most personal exchange they ever had, and while Kiyoomi admits that Atsumu is the easiest person to interact with, it was Atsumu who usually led the conversation, and he was really good with maintaining just the right wave of comfort throughout.

Atsumu stared in drunken awe, then suddenly started laughing and started walking away before Kiyoomi. 

Kiyoomi stared at his retreating figure, the bent back, the lowered head, the drowsy steps. It wasn’t just alcohol, and that didn’t sit well with Kiyoomi. 

When Kiyoomi’s presence warmed his back once again, Atsumu muttered, “Maybe I don’t treat her like I treat you. Maybe I just treat you like I treat her.”

Kiyoomi halted for half a second and he managed to glance a slight teasing smirk on the blond’s face. Slightly confused, kiyoomi decided not to dwell on the words and expression of another… less than sober man.

Well, he found himself hoping that’s all there was to them, despite the strangely provocative smirk. Kiyoomi looked up into the night sky as he was engulfed by the strange feeling that tonight’s events were not a passing memory, but could bloom into something that could bear delectable or bitter fruit.

He still walked close to Atsumu to keep his back protected from the harsh cold winds. This idiot dressed too light.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning for a longer chapter, but I had to get this one off my chest. 
> 
> Enjoy hehe~

CHAPTER_TWO

The door clicked shut and Atsumu stared at its wooden surface in silence for a moment. Then, his feet gave in and he dropped to the floor with a thud. His head hung low, face beet red. He could hear his pulse drum in his ears, and he doubted it was an effect of the alcohol. No matter how much he wished he was drunk—he wasn’t. 

‘Maybe I just treat you like I treat her?’ His blood ran cold as he recalled the embarrassing and unexplainable moment. Was that his attempt at a joke? Well, Omi did not laugh. 

What in the holy fuck was he thinking? Was he even thinking? He pulled at his hair in frustration, fighting the urge to burry himself right then and there. 

Oh god—what did Kiyoomi think? Did he take it as a joke? 

Wait, why in hell was he stressing about this? It was unnatural to stress over some stupid words you said to your friend, who just so happens to be a guy.

Upon that realization, his brain gradually backpedaled and found its rhythm. Atsumu stood to his height and walked over to his bedroom. Head still pounding slightly, he plopped on his bed and fell into a blissfully deep sleep.

•

Atsumu woke up the second day to a stream of notifications from his phone. He was still wearing the previous night’s attire. He groaned as he struggled to retrieve his phone from the pocket of his jacket. “Fucking—!” He pulled it out angrily, his phone getting tossed across the room as a result. It hit the wall and fell with a heart dropping thud. “Fuck…” He rubbed his face with a sigh. 

He got up and started to undress as he walked to the bathroom, his clothes trailing behind him one piece after another. His phone lay forgotten in the corner. 

Once he had taken a bath and freshened up, Atsumu left the bathroom, hair dripping wet, and walked toward his neglected phone, his towel hanging low on his waist. He bent down and picked it up. No cracks, thankfully. 

“Shoyou, Shoyou, more Shoyou,” he muttered as his thumb scrolled, water dripping on his screen from his hair, then he paused, eyes lighting up. “Kita-san?” 

Feeling slightly sorry to Shoyou, he called Kita-san back first. 

“Hey!” said Atsumu when Kita-San picked up.

“Tsumu, hey. How you doin? Welcome back.”

“Thanks. I’m good.” Atsumu pulled the small towel off his shoulders and ruffled his wet hair. 

“So, I’m in town. Was wondering if you wanted to meet up? I talked to Osamu even. He might join as well.” 

Atsumu thought about it for less than a second. “Sure.” He wanted to breathe, and despite his attempt at pretending his head isn’t filled with worries, he was still feeling turbulent about the previous night. 

“Ok I’ll text you the details.” 

Atsumu dropped his phone after receiving Kita-san’s text, and decided to ignore Shoyou, though reluctantly. He walked to his kitchen to ready a small breakfast when he noticed he hadn’t dressed yet. He sighed solemnly and turned around to his closet. His head really wasn’t screwed on right today. 

•

With full force, Kiyoomi brought his hand down on the ball midair, sending it in a straight line—but out of bounds.

“One more!” He yelled to Shoyou. 

They kept going like so, unsuccessfully, for almost fifteen more minutes before Kiyoomi decided that maybe he needed a break. Shoyou was setting the ball just perfectly for Koutarou and the rest. The problem was with Kiyoomi himself. 

Atsumu still hasn’t called him, and he found himself feeling strange about calling Atsumu first himself. Though that in itself was a bizarre feeling. Yet, he couldn’t get over the sight of Atsumu’s face the last night. His eyes, his flushed face, that smirk…

“You good, Omi-san?” Shoyou trotted toward Kiyoomi. The taller man sighed was bent over as he collected his breath. He then stretched his back and looked around the court. 

“I’m good. I’m gonna sit out for a second.”

“Sure!” Shoyou turned around. “Inunaki-san! Mind receivi…” 

Kiyoomi tuned out his surrounding as he walked to the bench and sat. He closed his eyes. Though he couldn’t completely ignore the squeaking shoes and shouting teammates—certainly not Koutarou’s enthusiastic retorts, something else echoed louder in his head. 

‘Maybe I just treated you like I treated her.’

Was that Atsumu’s drunk attempt at joking? But the conversation that led up to it was… It wouldn’t make sense no matter what Kiyoomi thought. They had good chemistry. Atsumu made a bad joke. That was it.  
He pulled his water bottle from his bag and drank. He waited around for a couple more minutes until he had his breath under control and thoughts packed properly. Then, he stood to join the other three man. 

•

“Tsumu,” said the man in a jeans jackets.

“Samu,” replied the one in leather.

Both men exchanged a serious look before they laughed and engulfed each other in a tight hug. 

“How was your trip?”

If one more person asked him that, Atsumu might combust. Usually he wouldn’t pay attention to such a small detail, but he wasn’t feeling so accommodating or bright today. “It was fine.” He slid into the chair across Osamu.

“Was it true? You almost signed with a different team?” Osamu pushed a menu across the wooden table toward Atsumu. 

“It’s not like that,” Atsumu said as he opened the menu and looked over the content. “I mean they were tempting. I was offered more as well, but I want to keep playing with—“ He paused for a second, his eyes lingering on a word he was not even looking at. 

Osamu looked at his brother curiously. “With the Black Jackals?” Osamu leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest. “Did you forget the name of your team?” He probed jokingly.

“Haha. Yes, my bad. Woke up on the wrong side of the bed today.” He sighed. “Can’t even remember the name of my team,” he muttered half jokingly. 

That was definitely not what he going to say though, and he did not want to acknowledge what almost slipped out of his mouth.

A chime echoed and Osamu took his eyes off his brother for a moment to look at the entrance door. There was Kita-san, as reformed as ever even in a sharp long coat and black jeans, his chin nuzzled in his grey scarf.

He walked toward them. “Hey guys.”

Tsumu dropped the menu and looked behind him at the approaching figure. Osamu noticed his brother’s face light up, yet he couldn’t see the usual energy around Tsumu. After they greeted, sat down, and ordered, Osamu popped his question. 

“What’s wrong, Tsumu?” Osamu asked while Atsumu was in the middle of drinking water, on which he immediately choked. Yup, there definitely was something wrong. 

Atsumu coughed. “What–what do you mean?”

“There’s something wrong. What is it?” Osamu asked bluntly.

Kita agreed. “Yeah. I agree with Samu.”

Atsumu gaped like a kid caught stealing a cookie by his parents. He thought he was putting up a good front. Did he misjudge his acting skills? 

“Come on…” Atsumu wanted to divert the conversation but his usual skills at controlling the path and pace of a conversation was lost. He merely stared out the window by which their booth was situated. It was a beautiful day… 

Dee still felt the men’s brazen stares poke into him shamelessly. He sighed and started to speak, but strangely enough he didn’t find himself talking about his break-up or what his ex-girlfriend told him. 

“I said something weird…to Kiyoomi.” 

“Weird?” Kita-San said. “Like how?”

Atsumu’s face slowly started heating up, and he started shrinking into himself. “Like…” he whispered, “a confession?”


End file.
